


（不要）探寻他的秘密

by Lauracxx



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky's Twitter, Eating Disorders, Love Story, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Puzzles, Steve's Diary, Veterans, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauracxx/pseuds/Lauracxx
Summary: if队二后巴基被史蒂夫带回去的故事：史蒂夫坚持记录他看到的巴基巴恩斯的恢复状况，但他的猜测就是事实吗？还是说事实散落在他们两个人的文字中，最终将被读者拼凑完整？我邀请您一起，拯救巴基巴恩斯。





	1. 2014年4月17日 周四

**Author's Note:**

> 一点阅读指南：史蒂夫的日记会以日期为标题发布不同章节，在一些事件发生后会随机掉落巴基的推特内容节选。推特将注明日期，请点击日期回到当日史蒂夫的日记。这将帮助您拼凑他们两个人的真相。

经过两个星期的努力，巴基最终由我监管。 ~~我当然能看出政府相当不情愿，~~ 我想暂时把很多不满抛在脑后，却忍不住想起决策者们的表情：他们恐怕也只是把巴基当做一件武器，而他们不得不要我监管巴基，只是因为他们无法收容这样的武器。他们反反复复向我强调巴基不够稳定，必须关起来。我只说如果你也被洗脑折磨了七十年，你也不能在两周之内恢复稳定状态。正义的边界如此模糊，让我的心脏狂跳不已。但我知道，我不是因为他是巴基所以才付出如此多的努力，我做这件事是因为这件事是对的，拯救一个被折磨了七十年的 ~~老兵~~ 士兵是对的。

只是把巴基接来与我同住是我的私心。身为美国队长，我必须拯救在地狱的炼火中苦苦煎熬的士兵，而身为史蒂夫的我需要巴基。

但他需要我吗？他想要和我回来吗？这会带来什么后果？他总是拒绝回答问题，也不说是否还记得过去。

在最开始的一星期里，他总是很愤怒。他试图杀掉任何一个医生或者护士，拒绝注射和扫描类的检查，拒绝接受心理测评，而且，他总是试图杀掉我。在四月十二号的傍晚，他最终阐明了自己的目的。他两手握住我的喉咙，冲我嘶吼：“我不记得你！我不记得你！”而我问他你为什么哭，他却不再回应。

即使没有做心理测评，我也知道巴基现在面临无数的问题。白天里，任何一个可能勾起他记忆的声音或场景都足以引起一场强烈的恐慌，其他不恐慌的时候他也会流泪；而夜里，他几乎不能入睡，很多时候他必须待在一个足够小的空间里才会停止应激反应。

昨天是在软禁室的最后一夜，他睡着后又在做噩梦，他梦到了什么呢？年初时一位退役女兵参加互助小组，她曾作为通信兵服役三年。她说，她们部队的通信兵有一套自己的密语，受伤的人是“花”，死亡的人是“夹竹桃”。

“在部队里的记忆很模糊，我总是跑来跑去，到处都很吵闹，就这样三年就过去了。我越发不知道自己在做什么，我参加的战争根本没有人知道，我冲无线电大喊‘南部开花，夹竹桃五朵’，但这些鲜红的花最终只被夹在一些母亲的日记本里，被所有人遗忘。过去的三年中我接触了真正的生与死，从此不再明白活着的意义。”

我一直记得这套隐秘的通信用语，赋予死亡这些美丽的名字，至少可以让士兵们免于面对残酷的现状。窃听战场上的通信，仿佛误入田间的花园。重新见到巴基后，我更觉得这种比喻恰当又残酷。巴基，你的梦里，还有夹竹桃在开吗？

今天白天我和他一起回到我的住处收拾行李，他跟在我后面，鞋跟发出一点点声响。我们进屋后，他悄悄对我说：“为什么邻居这么多特工？”我心里大惊，怕他当时撞破玻璃飞离我身边，但他没有再说别的。话语在我心里兜兜转转很多圈，最后我问他，我们可以去布鲁克林买个小公寓，我们住在那儿，那儿的屋里不会有摄像头和窃听器之类的。我说得磕磕绊绊，但他走到屋子的一角，背靠墙站住，然后说：“你不必问我，如果你要去，我只能跟着你。”他的身影隐匿在阴影之中，我才尴尬地发现，我们之间的距离竟然已经如此遥远。

是还是否？我只能猜测，摄像头和窃听器会给他很多额外的压力，所以我还是应该搬回布鲁克林。尽管今天我们暂时安定在政府安排的房子里，明天我会去和他们谈一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 互助小组女兵的发言和“夹竹桃”的比喻来自《南瓜花：士兵的故事》


	2. 2014年4月20日 周日

这三天又马不停蹄地处理了在布鲁克林的购房事宜，另我最近在重读娜塔莎拿到的冬兵计划书（里面详细记载了他们对于冬日战士的改造和管制、收容方式），我想也许巴基的行为和曾经的管制有很大关系。

我认为巴基目前仍然感到不安全。第一，他不回答任何观点类问题，只对命令无条件执行。我在与他相遇后曾问过很多问题，从要不要和我走到今晚想吃什么，但他从未回答过任何一个此类问题。尽管我多次说明做出选择也不会受惩罚，但也许还需要一些时间。我们前几天回我的住处时，我给他买了手机。我和他说你可以上网看看大家都在聊什么，找找你的爱好。你还记得吗，过去你很喜欢喂野猫，现在有很多人在网上发小猫小狗的图片，过去你还喜欢拳击之类的。

我本想说你过去还喜欢和女孩儿们说话，而她们更喜欢你。她们留恋你眼中的波光粼粼、你令人愉悦的笑容和有力的身体。

但我怎么能说这样的话呢？这看起来是在指责你不再拥有魅力——事实当然不是这样！且不说我（或任何一个人都）没有权利指责你失去了曾经的风趣与温柔，更重要的是，你依旧拥有着你的魅力，你依旧吸引着我，一如七十年前的每一个日日夜夜。爱意将你抽象为一个符号，只要有“巴基”在，我就终归会飘荡到“我的故土”的身边。

 ~~唉！~~ 停止悲伤的爱语吧，史蒂夫！好好陪着他，他会重新找回快乐与爱的。（他还会爱我吗？现代有那么多好女孩儿——或者男孩儿？而我只是一个二战的士兵！他如果将来找到女朋友或男朋友，我必须要亲自确定他们足够温柔，可以帮助巴基度过接下来的岁月。）

看我写到哪儿去了？总之我告诉他可以上网看看，并教给他我所会的——当然并不多。他很认真地听我派出的“任务”，并回答：“好。”我想这就说明他依旧不能习惯没有明确任务的生活，过去没有任务的时候他都被冻起来了不是吗？

第二点当然是睡眠问题。

但今天发生了一件事让我格外担心，因为我观察到一个暂时不知道原因的症状：他似乎正在产生幻听。这事发生在今天中午，我们坐在桌前吃饭，突然巴基站起身来飞快挪到临街的窗边，背靠墙壁，铁臂邻窗。我问他怎么了，他要我闭嘴并指了指自己的耳朵，用口型说：“枪声。”我停下手中的动作，认真听街上的声音：汽车、手机、脚步、谈话声。但我发誓我没有听到任何枪声。我走到他面前，脚步尽量平稳，并用正常音量说：“我没有听到任何枪声，巴基。”他一把把我拽到墙边，远离窗户，转动头部测量声音的距离，然后悄声告诉我：“枪声还在继续。”我看着他，他看着我，我愣了一下才明白他在等我的指令。我装作窗外有狙击手的样子避开窗户拿走盾牌，与他说：“我们去看看。”

我特地和他强调要避开大路，防止惊扰群众。总之我们抄了一些乱七八糟的小路，巴基最终带我到了一个废弃的篮球场。他掏出手枪正要进入那个场地，突然看向了我。我就首先进入，假装戒备隐形杀人魔，确认了无人后回头看向他。那时他已经恢复了常规站姿，面色略带困惑。我走向他，他才对我悄声耳语：“刚才已经熄火。”我问他还好吗？他没回答我，只垂着手站在原地看向地面。我与他也许只还有两步的距离，而我的眼泪在走向他的途中流了下来。我摸了摸他的后脑勺、他的长发，然后我没忍住，亲吻了他的头顶。我叫他的名字，说：“巴基，回家吧。”

一路无话。

我只能说很多遍爱他，这是我唯一能做的，而真正要克服累积了七十年的恶，要靠巴基自己才能做到。

你当然可以做到，对吗？我的士兵，我的勇士.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “眼中的波光粼粼”来自英剧'Queers'里一句台词"a certain liquidity of the eyes"。怎么翻译好呢？


	3. 巴基推文节选一

7282hdvsiy @7282hdvsiy [2014年4月17日](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935010/chapters/47203267) 23:12

“保护”“我的”“推文”

|

7282hdvsiy @7282hdvsiy 2014年4月17日 23:12

**只有你现在的关注者和将来你允许的人可以查看你的推文**

|

7282hdvsiy @7282hdvsiy 2014年4月17日 23:14

我很喜欢这个。允许的感觉很好。

|

7282hdvsiy @7282hdvsiy 2014年4月17日 23:20

我不 **允许** 人查看我的推文。

7282hdvsiy @7282hdvsiy 2014年4月18日 13:41

他要我看猫和狗，我看了很多猫和狗。

7282hdvsiy @7282hdvsiy 2014年4月19日 03:09

我专注地听，空气里有他呼吸的声音。我不被允许入睡，因为睡着会有惩罚。

7282hdvsiy @7282hdvsiy 2014年4月19日 10:27

还要看多少猫和狗？他没有明确提出要我观察什么。

7282hdvsiy @7282hdvsiy [2014年4月20日](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935010/chapters/47632486) 19:34

……

|

7282hdvsiy @7282hdvsiy 2014年4月20日 19:36

我失去了唯一的用途，他对我失望了。他马上就要处理我了。

7282hdvsiy @7282hdvsiy 2014年4月20日 20:32

既然他没有听到，那他为什么要装作自己听到了的样子？他在嘲笑我对吗？他在嘲笑失去了武器功能的我对吗？我不再是精准的狙击枪、不再是杀手了！我被他的命令损坏了！他想看我发现根本就没有什么狗屁枪声时的脸，他只是想知道接下来会发生什么对吗？为什么惩罚我？为什么惩罚我？

7282hdvsiy @7282hdvsiy 2014年4月21日 00:19

我的大脑从不对我诚实，现在竟然在这种事上也对我说谎。我不能失去作为杀手的能力，如果连这都失去了，我还剩下什么呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以防有不熟悉推特操作的读者，特此说明：
> 
> 1\. “保护我的推文（protect my tweets）”是推特安全设置，开启后“只有现在关注你的人和将来你允许的人可以查看你的推文”。即锁定自己的账户。
> 
> 2\. “|”表示上下两条推文是一个串（thread）。可以在撰写推文时点击增加一条推文，也可以在已发布的自己的推文下评论，这两种操作均会创造推文串。
> 
> 爱是一回事，接受爱则是另一回事;)


End file.
